


Drop Of Light

by Ashestospace



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Humor, Assassins & Hitmen, Boys In Love, Cults, Death, Demons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Religion, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Victorian, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashestospace/pseuds/Ashestospace
Summary: Child pure white, no sins, innocence intact. Lucille was viewed as the gift send by god to his return. but all of that where illusions by man, barely surviving by the hand of the once who hide behind God's name. She found comfort and home in the hands of a boy with a similar destiny who's path was spilled In black ink and revenge. The devil was kinder and well dress than any could imagine.Lucille became Lord phantomhive personal Maid after being taken in after an investigation from the Queen in Ireland. Getting used to this new life was nothing but a challenge she gladly took to start anew. For the first time, she had a life in the real world, sticking close to the boy who gave her a name she serves by him looking for clues of her previous life. But darkness seemed to always reach out to the tiny bit of light left. She goes through multiple endeavors with her master, as god never seemed to be done with its children who define him. Ciel and Sebastian end up discovering things of their own with new truth and lies reveal.Quick disclaimer I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters but my own.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive & Original Character(s), Nina Hopkins/Mey-Rin
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anime One-Shots/Multi-Chapters, Ashes Kuroshitsuji09, Favorite Kuroshitsuji Writings, Kuroshitsuji Fanworks Circus





	1. Here Lies Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> hello just somethings to make things clear before reading!
> 
> this takes place a year roughly before the original storyline, A lot of things from the timeline in the manga will stay the same but there will be changes.  
> hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child pure white, no sins, innocence intact. Lucille was viewed as the gift send by god to his return. but all of that where illusions by man, barely surviving by the hand of the once who hide behind God's name. She found comfort and home in the hands of a boy with a similar destiny who's path was spilled In black ink and revenge. The devil was kinder and well dress than any could imagine.
> 
> Lucille became Lord phantomhive personal Maid after being taken in after an investigation from the Queen in Ireland. Getting used to this new life was nothing but a challenge she gladly took to start anew. For the first time, she had a life in the real world, sticking close to the boy who gave her a name she serves by him looking for clues of her previous life. But darkness seemed to always reach out to the tiny bit of light left. She goes through multiple endeavors with her master, as god never seemed to be done with its children who define him. Ciel and Sebastian end up discovering things of their own with new truth and lies reveal.
> 
> Quick disclaimer I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters but my own.

# Chapter 1:Is there a God?

_"God is good, he has been kind and forgiving to us. We must repent to him and give him our all. We are his children so we must serve to him and only him."_

_He loves us_ they say

_"You are only born to serve and do what he demands"_

_So I must do the same_ they sang.

"Soak in the blood of Crist and take his place"

_He loves me_

_"Child step forward and embrace him"_

These we're the words that they told me where true ever since they brought me in.

_"You are the one send by god"_

Brought me in from where? It's only a blurry memory. Did I have a life before the Father took me in? Who was I? Other than the so-called child of God.

_It was all I knew_

The bitter burning flavor of the crimson liquid giving to me daily as they prepare me. Prepare me for what? sometimes I ask but received no response. But who was I to know? Who was I to know that their golden cover words were all lies?

_My God is good, he is kind and merciful_

_That's what they told me_

Maybe I was too naive to notice it.  
I am nothing but a child, so how could I realize sooner what they were doing.

__

"My lord, a letter from the Queen"

"Read it, now won't you" I stared at the pile of papers on my desk indifferently as I fidget with the quill in my hand. Ignoring the sound of paper being ripped and flipped over as Sebastian read the letter from where he stood next to me.

"She has a case for you In Ireland my lord" he announces as he quirks an eyebrow at the piece of paper in hand.

"Ireland? What does she need to check over there?" it has been a while since the queen asked me to leave out of the country for a case. 

"There's been multiple reports coming from the Anglican about Irish churches being involved in an underground activity and using excessive power on people. She asks for you to investigate first the 'Muckross Franciscan' and report back to further actions." a let out a low sigh, the case seemed simple but knowing the Queen there's more to it and that she wants it to get it rid off. 

"Sebastian prepared everything as soon as possible. It's better to start now with this investigation." I commanded as I stood up from my chair. The whole idea of things involving around the church made my nose wrinkle in disgust, how dreadful it was. 

"yes my lord, I will make plans now for our departure."   
  


_____

Was my 'room' always this empty?

There are no windows, the grey stone-like walls are humid and are the only thing giving me a sense of smell from the outside world. They told me there is nothing out there but the chaos of mankind. That I could not taint myself with the likes of the fail creation of god. There's only my bed and me, all pure white, equal to me they say. My memories always seemed foggy, but I think I used to live outside from the church at one point, maybe I had a mother or father as well. I can't even remember anything from before they took me in, maybe it's not important. They stop letting me around the other kids a year ago. The excuse of it being I was too special and needed protection. It wasn't that I didn't know I was different from the others already, they always remind me. 

I can hear them walking through the hallways, I can hear them speak in gentle whispers, I can feel their heavy footsteps and the beating of their hearts. The Shackles on my wrist of silver have become heavier throughout the Years. I don't remember why they make me wear them anymore, I don't think the other kids do? The collar around my neck chained up at the wall limited my movement around the room. My open skin still fresh by the wounds that cause me. I have gotten used to it now. But it was going to end soon. Because I will be meeting god soon...my father... and freeing them all. All this waiting was going to end and I will finally do some good; Right? It's what they have been preparing me for. But they don't tell me how it will work, they praise about it, glorify it. But sometimes it doesn't feel right, like a made-up dream. I don't know how it's going to happen but the Priest has told me it will be glorious and the light will be divine. That I will know it as soon as I let him in, but how will I let him in? I still don't know.

They told me I was special, the purest of my kind, and a gift sent by God to free everything from the evil. My hand pulled the sheets off me, my skin is white, as so is my hair. They have told me that the outside world of this home will not protect me. That the Sun will burn me into flames if I were to step outside ever. A looked up at the small mirror across from me, my violet eyes where the only thing that gave me color. They also said that it was unique. Amethyst eyes, The father related them to that quartz.

_All for god sake, repent the world from evil_

_._

I can hear one of the Sister's approached my room, her footsteps are uneven as she made her way through the hallway, her breathing is quicker than normal as she fidgets with keys in her hands. 

_She's anxious_

The father said I was a gift, that I was no ordinary human, and that it was God who gave me such gifts a human could not possess. I could hear what others could not, and feel what others couldn't reach with their souls. The one to heal what once was broken. 

She opens the door hesitantly. Almost as if the idea of entering the plain dull room made her cringe at the sound of the metal door open. All I could do was stare at her patiently as she made her way towards me slowly with hesitation. I could hear the spike of her heartbeat when I lifted my hands towards her. The chains limited my movement. So many praises, but now scared? it didn't make sense to me. Human behavior was so odd and hard to understand at times. 

"Out?" I said bellow a whisper as I stare at her, only capable of speaking few knowledgeable words from my porcelain lips. She only frowns at me as her hands undid the lock on the wall and grab the chain that holds my hands and neck. The sound of her swallowing invaded my ears and vibrated in my body. 

_Something feels off today_

"We are getting you ready today, it's time" she announces looking slightly up as she motions me to stand up.

My feet wobble as I took my first few steps, the sudden weight on my body made my senses engulf me. I was waiting for this for so long, So why do I not feel content? They said I would feel endless happiness this day, but I feel nothing so far from the announcement. I have this gut feeling as if everything is wrong. The atmosphere shes giving is of fear and worry. She couldn't hide it, but there was no point in trying to deny anything now. it would just cause me trouble. 

"Ready.." I whisper as she guides me out of my room. 

Those four walls where the other thing I saw inside this church. The long hallway with murals of verses of the Bible covers it up and down. The whispering of people was louder today, too loud. there weren't so many followers in here so why do I feel like there's more? It's getting loud, my head is starting to hurt at the obnoxious laughter. But there's no one in sight yet. where are the other kids??

"T..too loud..." The Sister looks over to me as she stops in front of two wooden doors. I recognize two assistants of our priest waiting in front of it. My words seemed to startle her. 

"There isn't any noise" she mumbles out as she pulls me in front of her.

The door opens up for us, the lited stare case trails down, the booming noise of talking makes me recoil and hold my ears, there were too many people down there. I could feel it, I could see it. 

"What's gotten into you?" The Sister breaths out as she gripped on the chains.

"There's no time for you to be acting up after behaving so we'll after all this time. Our Father is waiting now hurry up" she rushed me to start walking down the stairs.

"We all have been waiting for this"

The voices kept getting louder, the thundering noises felt like they were beating along with my heart until it suddenly stops as the doors open. The light was almost blinding as my eyes focused on the room. The father stood in the center near his podium, his kind smile greeted me from afar. He was always nice to me, but why...

Why are strange people up the second floor with strange masks? He always said outsiders were not allowed. That they would have burnt in the mere step of entering. They are staring down at me, I don't want to keep walking. I want.. _I want to go back to my room._

"My Child, it's finally time" he announces with outstretched arms.

The Sister steps aside and leaves from the same door, anxiety has already started to build up. There where so many candles lit in the chapel but everything looked different. It was dark, weird symbols of what u presume are goats were in the walls and tables. The smell of alcohol also came up to my senses. What is all of this?

Two curacies grabbed me by under the arms and walked me forward and made me stood in front of a table. My body felt tense, horrified at the people looking from above. They looked morbid, disgusting. They all smell of greed and malicious intent. they're white masks and clothes attempting to disguise their true nature. It was making me sick. 

"My fellow brothers and Sisters! This is the Marked white lamb that we have prepared for our Lord! For his return, he has delivered us this child to purify the world from it's Sin's!" He motions a hand toward me.

They clap as they cheer at his statement, something sickening was felt deep inside my stomach. They never depicted it like this. Why does it all feel wrong? The sound of doors opening up again made them cheer louder in excitement, cages....cages of children were carted in. They look weak, malnourished, empty. What...what is this? I barely recognize a few from the last time I was left outside. 

"Fath...er?..." I whisper barely, my feet felt heavy as I took a step away as they place two cages opposite from the table I stood in front of. He only looked at me with a smile, it twisted with such disgusting enjoyment of my horrified expression.

"My dear child, so good and obedient ever since he found you" he circles the podium and made his way towards me. I stepped back holding at the edge of the table. The people from above leaning forward in anticipation. Watching me if some sort of rabbit being trap in a dead end. 

"Pure, innocent, untouched by the hand of man" he's hand rested on my cheek, and gently stroke it with his thumb.

"He had finally said its time, time for you to free us all!" He said enthusiastically as his other hand motion at the people from above.

"And our brothers and Sisters are here to see it finally come true" they cheered again.

My blood runs cold as my eyes looked down at the kids in cages, no light in their eyes but just an empty Vessel who was strip out of everything. As I was one but with life to cleanse the world. But now those words have come to light with those lies underneath it. 

_"Our God is kind and forgiving"_

_"Our God will set us free from pain"_

All those words where lies, they were lies. If this god was good he will not need kids to suffer, I have read it in the book given to me that he loves all his children so why must they suffer and be stripped of their lives like this? why did they lie to us! how could they lie to me! I don't want this, none of this horrific deed can be real! 

"Lies" I breathe out as I push him away roughly as I jump over the table, he stumbles back in his feet. A small laugh of amusement bounce back in my ears.

"Lies, lies, lies, lies! All is pain lies!" I exclaim, they're mocking laughter invaded my ears as curacy approach me from opposite ways.

There too many of them surrounding me, I can't escape can I? What are they going to do to me?

"Lies? Such an accusation my sweet child" the priest let out a laugh as he pulled a twisted blade from inside his coat.

"My child you are the main offering for our Ascension! So brothers and Sister as the lamb is bathed in the blood of Crist let us begin!" 

They grabbed me rashly by the arms and chains, my feet tried to dig down on the floor as they drag me back on the table. The cages were open and kids drag out of them to the alter. No fight to give back, no light of hope in there for them to despair for whatever horrified thing they have for us.

_Someone make it stop_

"No! No no, no father stop!" My body was slammed against the table harshly, cold rock texture digging into the fabric that covers my skin. My choked incoherent voice just seemed to amuse them even more. The light illuminating from the window above almost blinding. I couldn't scream if I wanted too, I had no voice, they took that away years ago.

"No.," I begged between choked tears.

I shook my head as I look up at the Father once again in a plea. He took a child no younger than me in his arm as he rose the blade up high. they all chanted in unison a verse, but my mind was too clouded for the first time in years for my ears to hear. 

_"under this contract, we bind ourselves to you_ _!"_ he spoke before pulling the child's head back and slicing his neck with the blade, blood plaster at my direction, and decorating the floor and end of the table. My horrified silent scream was silent by they're cheers and praise.

Why is this happening?

Why are you hurting them?

God will never want such a thing, this is all lies.

_This where all lies._

The child's body went limp on the floor, as he approaches me he cleaned the knife with my skin. Petrified, the tears in my eyes didn't seem to end. They didn't even mumble out a scream of pain in their execution as they choked in their pile of blood on the floor.

"Covering in his blood is what we have to do" he whispers out in a sickeningly sweet tone as he looked down at me.

My vision was becoming a blur before I realize white feathers landing beside my head.

"Tainting her purity with such scene isn't something I told you to do," a voice said, the people's excitement felt to spike up by whoever spoke. Gentle and caring almost made me relax in the situation. But my body still refuses.

"It will just get lost.." they stroke my hair gently.

"What do you suggest? Blindfold her?" The Father asks quickly as if desperate for a response by the person.

"No, such pure thing doesn't deserve to see the outline of it" my head was held and forced to look ahead. All I could see was white, pure white feathers. A white hooded figure smiled down at me. 

"Blind her completely," they said, my heart felt like it drops from my body and into a lake of cold water. My body jerk to object, trashing up and down as the chain choked my breath. Was I going to die too?

I squinted my eyes shut as soon as they took a hold of my head. Their voices once again infiltrated my ears as each of their bodies were clear to me behind the darkness of my close eyelids. Rough hands force my left eye open, and before I could even breathe out for them to stop, a hot burning liquid was poured into it. For the first time in years, a broken scream escapes my throat as I jerk in pain. My eye-stinging in pain as it felt like it was melting my pupil in and out. I kept letting out a silent scream as I trash around.

The only thing left for me to see where those white feathers. As their amusing laughter and praising filled the room there was nothing left for me to leave out there. The only truth was that mankind is cruel, they took me away, they lied about everything. The only thing they have done is hurt, there wasn't any mercy when they killed that boy or for what they are doing now. There isn't any regret for there horrible sins. There is no mercy for the ones who suffer. 

_There is no God_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"How far are we Sebastian?"_

_"Not far My lord"_


	2. Chapter 2: Here lies your name

_There is no god_

**_There isn't_ **

_No one is coming to save me_

_There is no god_

Everything went silent for the first time in My life. There was no light, the pain in my face stop. All I could feel was rage, so much rage with everyone. I damn all and this so-called God!

**_They took everything from you_ **

_They did_

**_They were cruel_ **

_They are_

**_What do you want?_ **

_What...I want?_

"She won't stay s-still!" The Father exclaim as my body kept trashing more violently. Even with more people, they couldn't restrain me down. 

"Oh My dear, the pain is great now, but it is only momentarily," the white-winged man said as he let go of my hair and stepped back.

"There's no more need to wait, that's enough for her pure eyes to keep on touch from the malice of this world." He added as he extended a hand towards the Priest.

"Continue Father"

The guest from above the second floor started praying and chanting again as the priest ripped the front of my gown, and in hand, he raises the knife and exclaims once again.

" _Come he who claims all that is pure_

King of kings

Arise Lord of All!"

I could feel everything around me; everything felt slow, it's painful, it's cruel, I'm going to _die_.

**_Will you let them kill you?_ **

**_When the light has betrayed you_ **

**_Will you accept darkness and open your heart to the gates of hell when the doors of heaven have betrayed to open for you?_ **

I could only feel the cold blade on my chest. The sly smile of everyone who watched, they're screams of repulsive joy. Empty eyes of moth attracted to light. 

**_What do you want?_ **

"You will be one with god now my child"

My eyes shot open as I glared up, As I bare my teeth and scream my last sentence. Blood drip from my now blinded left eye.

**_" I WANT YOU ALL TO BURN IN HELL"_ **

My raspy horrified scream was enough to make everyone Silent. The ground around us shook as black blood-like ooze shoot up from the ground.

"No...no no you bloody devil how dare you to taint her!"

The man behind me exclaims as he backed up as a burst of low distorted laughter had everyone looking around in fear. The sound of screaming was suddenly audible. The horrified yells on the second floor brought our attention first. The smell of burnt skin engulfs my nose quicker than anything. People body's combusted in flames, it spread around like a ring. Even though the light of the fire covered the whole second floor, my surroundings darken into a mist of shadows. As it spread towards me, it just sucked in everything that dares get in its way. I couldn't care to watch the Father retreat in horror, I couldn't care to watch the white-hooded man disappear. All I could do was watch darkness submerge around me.

**_What do you want?_ **

_What do I want?_

_I want.._

...

"Looks like we are a tad bit late my Lord" Sebastian announce as he helps the Young lord off the Carriage. They stood in front of a field, The sky above it grey as ashes from the slow burned down Church greeted both of them. 

"Is there anything left?" The young Lord quirk an eyebrow towards the butler, who had he's own puzzled look as they walked towards the Church entrance. The stones walls remain in touch while the wooden doors and roof disintegrated to ash. Sebastian runs a finger through the wall as he kept looking around, confusion hidden underneath his normal expression. An odd feeling rose through him that he couldn't pin-point. 

"There's someone, but they don't seem to be in the upper ground, there must be a basement of sorts. I can barely feel them" Sebastian inform as he flickered the dust off his gloves.

"There's also no indication of how the fire started, so far no one seemed to be present here when it happens"

Ciel only seemed to glance at him in acknowledgment as they kept walking through the large burned down Church. Not even the beautiful crystal morals survived the catastrophe. They both stop in front of the staircase leading down. Only a bit of light illuminated their way. No words were spoken between the two as they stare at each other then back at the set of stairs leading down. The echoing of their steps slowly builds up the tension.

Ciel wrinkled his nose at the smell of the metallic blood and burnt flesh. He's hand quick to covered it as he holds back his breath as he's eyes looked in familiar horror at the scene in front of him. Blood splatter everywhere, as in the middle of the chapel in a table lay the priest lifeless with a blade stabbed in his chest. Pile of ashes lays where people couldn't escape as parts of their limbs lay around the horrors that accrue here. Ciel wanted to gag, puke, scream at the scene. It was happening again, _no_ it did happen again. But to whom this time quickly rush into his head?

He's eye glared at the cages that were left intact, The butler only eye his master with no expression. Unreadable look on his face as he walked forward. The scenario was similar to when he was summoned but something was...different. Very much different, it felt like whatever they tried to attempt to summon wasn't anywhere near similar to the demonic butler, but the attempt still failed. 

_how pathetic_ thought Sebastian. 

"Sebastian....are this the same people?" Ciel whispers out with anger boiling up in his voice.

"Not quite sure, what they tried to do here seemed similar, but this one looks like a horrible fail attempt. There's no trace of anything, or maybe... it/them already left long ago for me to sense anything" the butler let out a small chuckle as he made his way closer to the table with the deceased priest. His eyes rolled back into his head. The young lord only looks in disgust at the Butler, of course, he would find this amusing.

"Didn't you say there was someone still around? Everyone seems dead to me" the boy spat as he walks towards the Butler.

"I did felt someone, but it's as if they're presence disappear-" Sebastian pause as he spoke.

His eyes shot near the direction across from behind the table. Both of them stood still, Sebastian's eyes squinted as he watched. There was no movement, the air around them felt thicker by the second. Sebastian's hand shot forward as he snatched a knife thrown at his head from the left side. Fast footsteps followed as a blur of white and red run up too him. The heels of the person foot colluding with Sebastian's palm as he pushes them back, sending them flying back to fall in their back.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaim as he stepped back.

Both of their eyes winded as they looked back at a young girl stumbling to get back up. Her heavy breathing was audible, her hand shaking as she gripped a bloodied dagger. She looked back up, The left side of her face was covered with by now dried blood. Her eye squinted shut as she bares her teeth together, blood dirtied her white dress. Hand gripping the front of it together as fresh wounds kept bleeding.

"Dear is this what they conjure? Or was it pure luck of survival" Sebastian said to his amusements.

"Worry not Young Master I'll take care of it" he pulls his gloves as he gave the young boy a close eye smile. Ciel blocked him with his cane, making Sebastian blinked in surprise by his actions.

"Wait you Idiot" he quickly hisses out at the Raven haired man as he stepped forward. The girl just gripped harder on the blade as she took a step back. Ciel looks at her with a stern expression but still underneath it, a bit of empathy at her glaring expression.

"I was in a similar position once..." he said loud enough for her to hear, but he didn't know she could hear him louder that she wanted. She slightly lowered the blade down at his words, confusion taking over her angered expression. 

"They lied to you and strip you from everything and everyone" he continues, he slowly raised a hand. Her eyebrow quirk down together as she stares at him.

"So tell me what do you want?" he stops in front of her, his eye looking down at the scars around her neck, the chains that once hold her no longer stopped her. Her expression ease, her eyes stare at him in confusion as her eyes darted to the table with the deceased Priest.

"W... want?" She barely whispers out as she looked back at him.

"Yes" Ciel frowned as he stares at her, a too-familiar feeling tried creeping back in him. She looked back at the knife in her hand, Her eye shifted up at the Priest. No emotions present as she stares blankly at the corpse.

"R-re...venge..." She whispers out in a raspy tone as her amethyst eye looked back at the ocean ones back. Sebastian watched In amusement. That sweet scent of hatred was oh too familiar but yet so different, either this was a toll in weakness on he's master. Or a reminder of how the cruel end will be of their contract, and what needs he shall face getting to his revenge.

"Then...Join me, help me fulfill the Revenge of whom are responsible for this." Ciel extended his hands towards her. He could practically feel Sebastian's eyes burn him; in his sudden offer to the unknown girl.

"Trust in me, and let me show you I will" A determined glare as he watches her stare at his hand. Her vision clouded as her hand lost grip on the dagger, letting it hit the floor. She nodded her head as she shakily reaches to hold the end of his hands with her fingers. No tears dared to pour out as she looks back at him. No words are needed for the silent agreement between them. Ciel turns back with a glared at the Butler, he still hasn't forgotten about him.

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lord?" he replied with a hand over his chest as he smiles at him.

"We are done here, will question her further about what she knows later" he replied as he let go of her hand. Sebastian raised an eyebrow behind his master.

"Oh dear, something told me she wasn't gonna last long" Sebastian mumble out with the smile remaining on his face. Ciel flinches at the sound of something hitting the floor behind him. He turns on his heels and looked at the girl on the floor passed out, blood was still coming out from her wounds.

"Bloody hell Sebastian, don't just stand there. This an order do not let her die" he quickly exclaimed. Sebastian sigh as he made his way over to pick the girl up in his arms. 

"So much sudden concern for someone you don't even know my lord, what if shes the thing they summon hmm? something about this one smells a little odd" Sebastian said with a smug look as he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and presses down on her chest.

"Quit your nonsense, we need her regardless. She must know something" Ciel quickly responded with cross arms.

"Hm, I suppose your right" Sebastian said as he stood up straight. He's crimson eyes stare down at the girl, _odd little thing for certain._

"Let's get going now, it smells" Ciel mutter out as he started walking back from where they came from.

"Yes My Lord"

_..._

The sound of footsteps where audible, they were in a hurry as they walked around the room I was in. My body too weak and tired to move. I could hear incoherent talking between people. Where was I? I couldn't remember a thing. The stinging coldness that was placed in my forehead ease me again to sleep as a low voice hush me, I'm not ready to wake up yet.

My eye twitches at the ray of light hitting my face. A soft groan escapes me as I open my eye up, only to panic when darkness was greeted by the other one. My hand rises to touch my face, bandages cover my left eye. My eye darted around, I was in a room. It was simple, but it had more color than the other one I was normally greeted by each morning. A window was open to the right as the light came into the room. There where...trees outside. My eye fixated on it, they were... _pretty_. Where was I?

It was odd, my hand trail down to my neck, more bandages...I looked down and pull at the unfamiliar night's gown on me. More bandages around my torso. I couldn't help but frown, flashes of memories invading my mind the longer I look. There was a boy, with navy hair...and a man. Did they save me? Why? My body shooked at the awful thoughts, everything that happened...it made me feel sick to my stomach. I felt like crying, but nothing came out. I was too numb out to feel anything anymore. But something still felt missing. 

Footsteps rumble against my ears, someone was coming. I looked around once again in a panic. There was nowhere to go, and I didn't know if I could even walk. My hands gripped on the blankets and covered myself. The door slowly creaks open, my heart was beating against my ribs. The sound of footsteps echoes around the room. 

"I see you're finally awake," a deep man's voice said across from me. I didn't dare to uncover myself, my hand tightens around the sheets. As I hold my breath if it were to hide me any better.

"You been out for almost a week, you must be hungry" His voice sounded calm but curious.

My nose soon picked up the smell of food. My stomach growled back in response, a chuckle was heard from him. I frown as I lowered the blankets with slight embarrassment. It was the same man from before, he wore a butler attire I presume. He served a glass of tea as he silently approaches me. A smile on his face as he watches me sit up from the bed, he seemed intrigued by me. He felt different from any other person I meet but I didn't know why. 

"Drink up now"

I stare at the cup, my hands taking it gently from his grip. My eye looked back at him before back at the drink. I part of me didn't know if too feel safe or not with him. But I was too hungry and thirsty to care now. The man only watches me drink before handing me a plate of food. He's expression hard to read as I finish. It tasted good...it was the best thing I ever tasted in my life, I practically almost devour it in a second. Not noticing how hungry I was. My face heats up as I remember him watching me, my hand reaching to give him the plates back.

"My Lord would like to have a word with you, he's been waiting quite a while now for you to wake up," he said as he put the plates away. All I could give him was a confused look in return. _Lord_?

"You do have a question for him don't you?" He raised a brow at my puzzled expression.

I fidget with the end of the blankets. I did have questions, many. So all I did was nod in return. He opens up the closet and set down some clothes on the bed. They were a simple, greyish color corset and a green dress. I never wore anything other than white in my life. 

"This is only temporary clothing, can you stand up?"

My head snaps towards him again, opening my mouth only to close it back again. I scratch the bandages around my throat as I moved the blankets off myself. Feet dangle on the edge of the bed as I look at the ground. For a moment everything felt dizzy before a stood up. My head spawns as I kept my balance.

"Ah good, you doing better than I expected" he claps his hands together.

"Do you need assistance on dressing or should I take my leave to give you time to prepare?" He tilted his head as he smiles at me once again.

I felt my face heat up, I grabbed the clothes and quickly shooked my head rapidly. A small protest escaping my throat. Much to my horror he just seemed to chuckle off my reaction.

"Very well then, I will leave you to it, Miss..."

I remain silent, looking down to the ground. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the plates.

"Right, I will inform the Young Master of you awakening"

He left without much of any other word. His presence left quicker than normal as he closes the door behind him. I stare at the clothes in front of me. Undressing slowly, wincing in pain at the harsh movement as the wounds haven't fully healed yet. Questions rose to my head. Remembering the offer the boy said to me back in the chapel. Was he the son of the Master of this house? Why would he even consider saving me if I was bound to die then and there? More questions arose, blurry memories following with what really happened. It took me a while to dress, moreover the fact that I never wore so many layers of clothes with so many complicated laces. I looked at myself in the mirror, pressing my lips together as I touch over the bandages. _How disgusting..._

Knocking was heard from the door. The same man opens up.

"Hope you are ready to Meet the young lord now?" He spoke, how didn't I feel him approach?

I turn to give him a nod, holding my hands together I slowly walked out the room. It was brighter in the hallway, I had to cover my eye to adjust. It was....so colorful, so many pictures and paintings hang from the walls. Everything looked expensive and different, very different. 

"Come along now," the man said as he led me through the hallway. It was weird, not being pulled around. He stops in front of double doors. Knocking before someone responded. He opens up the door for me and lets me pass in first. My hands felt sweaty, looking up ahead sitting on an office chair was the same boy from the chapel. He looked up at me, The man closed the door behind me as he went to stand next to him.

"Here I thought you were never going to wake up," the boy said as he leans back on his chair.

"How are you feeling? My aunt said you would have a steady recovery" I open up my mouth, trying to force any word out just to fail again. I frown at my disappointment and looked back down at the floor.

"Hm... Don't force yourself it might take you a while to regain any speech by how your conditions where. It will take time for you to heal fully" the man next to him serve him a glass of Tea as he spoked. He took a sip of his cup before he looked back at me once again with more seriousness.

"Do you remember what I offer you when I found you?"

Of course, I do, I nodded in response as I got closer to his desk.   
Hesitantly I ran my finger down the wooden desk slowly for him to see.

'Revenge'

The end of his lips dared to lift upwards for a moment before taking its normal frown.

"We don't have much knowledge about what was going on in the church, but you must know something. " He did hand motion towards me as he spoke. I winced at this, lifting my hand to shake it slightly in a so-so fashion. 

"l..lock...no out.." I scratched the bandages around my neck as I tried to speak. he hummed at this, I could figure out what he was thinking. 

"do you know how to read and write?"He asked with a raised brow, I nodded back. He motions for me to sit down on the chair across from him. I take it, the butler pulls it in for me to get closer to the desk. The sudden appearance made me shiver slightly as the boy hands me a piece of paper. 

"This will do, for now, any questions you want to ask first before I go straight to the point?" he tilted his head as he rested his chin on his palm, he stared at me more intently. It was my turn to hum back as I looked down at the piece of paper. I scribbled down the only thing that came into mind. 

'What's your name?'

they both seemed to blink at the question. as if confused that they forgot to present themselves.

"My manners must have slipped, how an informal way to greet a lady my apologies" the butler spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice. The boy seemed to cringe internally at this, letting a scoff even at the man as he clears his voice.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my Butler Sebastian, you are currently in my Manor" he explains forward.

_wait...did he said, EARL?? so young?? he's the master of this place??_

My jaw wanted to hang down but instead, all I could do was nod my head down. 

"Anything else?" he asked once more, I stood still for a moment before shaking my head. Whatever they had in mind seemed more important. And I wanted to get to the point as well with what they truly are thinking right now.

"Alright, then the first question, are you human?" he asked, I felt both pair of eyes staring right at me as soon as they asked that. The Butlers harsher and more intense than the other to the point it felt suffocating. My hand rises the pen towards the paper, the question was echoing in my head loudly as I wrote.

'Yes, but they told me I was different from the others'

"Do you believe them?" Sebastian was the one to ask. I stare back at the paper. 

'i know so from the start' 

they both stood quiet for a moment as they thought what to ask next. 

"If that's true can you give us a so example on what or how?" Ciel spoke as he stares at me, his fingers gripping hold together. I press my lips together at this as I went back to writing. 

'My hearing is very sensitive, I can hear people from far away or sense them, Mostly by the sound of their heartbeat or movement .'

I kept scratching my bandages the more the conversation went, it felt uncomfortable reviling such things or trying to even explain. and their expression and the sound they both emitted wasn't helping my nerves. 

"heartbeat?" Ciel mumbles out under his breath. Sebastian presses a finger under his chin.

"If this is true, I think this qualifies for the main requirement My Lord." He spoke back at his master.

"I guess so" I felt out of the loop as they spoke, Sebastian looked back at me with a slight smile once again.

"If what you say is true, can you tell me how many people are currently in this Manor other than us?" Ciel felt like he was gonna object but remain silent. his arms crossing as he eyed me again. I exhale slowly as I looked down at my lap, I didn't need to prove anything but something tells me I had no choice with how intense the man in black eyes where. My eye close shut as I listen through every little vibration of the room I was in, to their breathing, through the fast beating of their hearts to down the endless corridor of the mansion. The sound of 3 joyful hearts downstairs to one sitting alone outside near them. I picked up the pen again wrote it down, not a minute pass by from when they asked, but everything felt like it slows down for me. It was a small number of people with how big this place felt. 

"Well, will you look at that she got it right, even with Tanaka sitting outside," Sebastian said with a amuse chuckle. 

"you did that quite fast, I wonder what else you can do" he added, I lean back on my chair. I scribble down on the paper fast. I didn't like his tone for some reason, it felt like it was creeping down my back with his curiosity. 

'i think that's all I can do' 

"hmm, if you were to have other abilities they would be more than beneficial. Sebastian can be the one to help you train and use them properly if you decided to work for me" Ciel spoke out. 

_Work for him?_

'Work how?'

"Yes Work, I decided it would be adequate if you work for me as a Maid, we are short in female staff. After this whole time of you recovering Sebastian couldn't find any records of you link to any family or missing person, so we presume you have none like most of the kids that were taken in as Orphans in that church. Or I can be wrong" he shrugged at the end of his statement. I bit down my lip as I fidget with the pen, he was right. I had no family, and if I had one I can't even remember anything from before being taken in by the church. 

'No, you're right, but I don't even know how to do basic cleaning. How will I be useful to you as a maid to then aim for my revenge?' question was pounding my head as I scratch my hair in sudden frustration. Sebastian took a hold of my wrist, startling me as he set it down slowly. 

" Worry not, What you will do is no different than cleaning what has been started. After all, you need to do is 'clean' whatever dares to get in your or the Young Master's way. There's not much difference if you were going to do it as a maid or not. You just need to be unconditionally loyal and protect the Master if harm is in the way and swear never to lie, Which is one part of the agreement the Master did with you. Just that in this case you will have a stable place to stay, along with salary and days off. You can even get a raise by your performance. No experience is required to be a servant for the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian explains as if it was the simplest thing in the world. My head was spinning at all of this. this all sounded insane to me. 

"It's your decision, you can go off and wonder for yourself in the streets or start new at the Phantomhive Manor with the promise the master made with you back in the chapel.So... Won't you be his ears?" Sebastian spoke quietly from behind me. my eyes darted from my lap to up to the boy in front of me. This felt like a fever dream, but even though he was right, I had no better option if I was to leave and figure something out on the streets. I had no actual idea of how the real world even looks like, I wouldn't last a day. but could I even refuse right now? they saved my life, and this sounds better than anything I could have imagined. Ciel was still staring back at me, I slowly nodded.

_I can figure things out as I learn about how things are here._

"o-o...kay" I whisper out. 

They smiled between each other, They must have discussed this through a lot while I was recovering.

"Good, but I will also like to ask. Do you have a name?" He raised a brow as he grabbed another piece of paper and turn it in my direction.

I frowned my brows as I shooked my head slowly. He only seemed to respond with a hum.

"Hm... that's unfortunate, we need to call you by something" he mumbled out. The butler took the opportunity and lean down to whisper something to him. I hear what he said and it was...

"Huh? That's ridiculous- wait.." he stares back at me, their intense gaze sends a shiver down my spine.

"I know...how about we call you Lucille, how those that sounds?" He gave me a slight smile.

_Huh?_

"Huh?" The butler followed at the sudden choice of a name the boy gave. He ignores the butler's stare regardless.

"Your skin and hair are white as paper and if you were put in the light you might as be brighter than itself. Lucille.., it means a drop of light in French. And you resemble just that when I found you" he explained in a rather serious but knowing tone.

"Fitting no?" He had a sly smile as he looks at me.

A felt my cheeks heat up, my eyes fixated on the floor again as a nodded. My head snaps upwards when I felt him stand up and walk over to me. His hand extended as he gave me another small smile. 

"Then it's settled then, Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor _Lucille_ " 


End file.
